Travesuras
by Ana8park
Summary: Stiles se encontró con una página web de pociones, y con una de ellas se aprovechará de un Derek semi inconsciente para cumplir una de sus fantasías sexuales pero ¿Qué pasaría si cuando piensa huir, su amante adormilado recobra la conciencia? *ONE-SHOT, YAOI, LEMON*
1. Chapter 1

"Mierda, mierda" se repetía una y otra vez el joven castaño y de mejillas rosadas.

Ahora mismo, trataba sin éxito que el miembro del hombre debajo suyo reaccionara con los roses casi bruscos que hacia con su trasero, pero parecía que lo que hacia solo servia para sacarlo de quicio.

Stiles, como así se llamaba, había encontrado una página web con excelente información de algunas pociones mágicas y de entre todas esas, halló una bastante interesante que servia para domar a un hombre lobo, lo que era Derek Hale, el hombre debajo suyo.

No era que sufriera de alguna urgía por tener sexo con el hombre de tez morena, la verdad, desde hacía unos cuantos meses atrás Derek y él, habían comenzado una relación donde había mucho sexo, pero he ahí la verdadera razón por la que el castaño había sometido el cuerpo de un lobo semiconsciente, el tipo de sexo que tenían era, normal, bastante cursi y tierno, siempre el moreno lo abrazaba y besaba, como si fuera una figurilla de cristal, lo trataba tan bien,

y a pesar de que le gustaba siempre sintió que el hombre ojiverde se contenía demasiado cuando metía su pene, eso era lo que no le gustaba, por que para ser honesto consigo mismo a él siempre le excito el sexo rudo, siempre lo quiso experimentar, pero cada vez que en el acto intentaba que el moreno lo complaciera con un movimiento vaivén mas rápido, mas profundo y mas duro, este siempre respondía con una excusa que para su gusto siempre se le hacían estúpidas "No, si Scott huele tus heridas podría matarme" "No, por que te puede doler y si te duele gritaras, si gritas es posible que tu padre venga y saque su pistola intentando matarme" "No, que tal si sangras" o cuando quería que no usara condón "No, es mucho mejor así".

Ay como le chocaba, a Stiles le gustaba tanto ver en sus vídeos porno como al pasivo casi lo partían a la mitad con la ardiente polla de un sexy activo, como se veía cuando se la metían casi con todo y testículos (Que era una exageración por que en realidad nunca había

visto eso), o como simplemente los tomaban de los cabellos fuertemente para que el pasivo diera un espectáculo con una buena mamada, y también el como les daban unas sexys nalgadas para que sus pompas redonditas y usualmente blancas se quedaran super rojas ante la acción.u

Rudo, sin preocupaciones de que el pasivo se quede invalido por una semana (cosa imposible) y Stiles quería eso, por lo menos una vez.

Derek comenzó a abrir los ojos levemente y ante el acto un jadeo extraño salio de sus labios, quizás, el nombre de Stiles de forma dudosa, el castaño se sonrojo cuando sintió por fin una reacción en medio de su trasero, un pequeño movimiento como si de una lombriz retorciéndose se tratara, atrapada en unos jeans azul marino de mezclilla, apretadisimos, no era de esperarse que el joven se entusiasmara "Por fin!" se dijo a si mismo moviéndose lo más sexy y erótico que pudiera, por fin lo sentía, el calor que la zona radiaba y el palpitar que hacía ponerse nervioso, con cada movimiento, el órgano moldea-ble comenzaba a tomar forma y dureza, esa dureza que Stiles buscaba.

Impaciente comenzó a quitarse los boxers, lo único que llevaba puesto en ese momento, que estaban mojados por que hacía unos minutos atrás, se había masturbado por la erótica idea de tener a Derek en esa posición, desabrocho el pantalón de el moreno, mas no se lo quito por que se le hacía tan jodida mente sexy cuando el activo tan solo sacaba el pene por el orificio de los boxers, y una vez liberando el pene de su prisión, el castaño lo admiro y lo observo con toda lascividad, grande, demasiado grande, y ahora que Derek no tenía nada de fuerzas podría disfrutarlo por completo, (Otra cosa que le molestaba del moreno era que no lo penetraba con todo el pene, tan solo con la mitad) y ahora podría meterse lo hasta donde quisiera, todo por supuesto.

Agarro el frasco de lubricante apresurado y nervioso, y aún más comenzó a prepararse metiendo dos dedos de un solo movimiento, abriéndolos como tijeras, metiendo los y sacándolos, moviendo los en círculos y sobre todo, con mucha prisa, mientras hacía esto, poso el pene de Derek en su rostro dando así una imagen demasiado erótica para el lobo casi consiente, quien solo atino a gemir con su suplicante voz. El adolescente movía sus caderas tan rápido por la emoción, que no le importo si aun no estaba preparado del todo y metió un tercero, haciendo que se inclinara un poco del dolor, aspirando el olor de los testículos de el moreno, suspiro, y tras unos segundos, comenzó a mover los dedos introducidos suavemente y pronto volvió su movimiento rápido.

La verdad, hubiese sido mucho más rápido si hubiese llevado uno de esos penes de plástico que escondía en una caja debajo de su cama, pero como esa tarde recogió a Scott para ir a la mansión Hale, no le convenía tener que lidiar con el rostro confuso de su amigo del alma al ver esa cosa, o tratar de saber si tenía más de esas. Siguió moviéndose hasta que sintió el pre-semen de el moreno mojarle una mejilla, se sintió tan caliente con aquel liquido ahí, que no pudo más. Se dirigió a la glande y succiono el liquido con total maestría, ¿Donde había aprendido eso? quien sabe, lo succionaba con impaciencia, quizás para apresura un orgasmo de su hombre lobo.

Una vez que sintió que ya se encontraba preparado, saco cuidadosamente sus dedos para remplazarlos con algo más grande. Se sentó como antes estaba, sobre las caderas del hombre moreno, de tal manera que por supuesto, su trasero tocara el miembro de su amante, pero esta vez busco que el glande tocara su entrada. Comenzó a suspira más cuando comenzó a meterlo, lentamente y por partes, por que no era tonto, si lo hacía igual de impaciente como sus anteriores acciones le dolería a muerte, y que le doliera a muerte no le convenía, ya que era obvio que gritaría y los descubrirían un puñado de bebes lobos, puesto que los cachorros del alpha estaban entrenando en el bosque, sería mucho peor que la idea de que su papá los viese, pero si por él fuera lo metería de un solo movimiento.

Gimió y suspiro, sintió su respiración cortarse le, escaparse le de los pulmones y difícilmente volviendo a ellos, no podía respirar, sintió que se desmayaría, pero pocos segundos después volvió la circulación normal, Lo había logrado, por fin el pene de Derek Hale, el hombre buenorro de Beacon Hill estaba por completo dentro suyo, lo supo, por que sintió el cosquilleo de los vellos púbicos rosar su trasero, sintió su estomago caliente, y curiosamente lleno, se sentía como pavo de navidad, aún que el "relleno" aún no hacía acto de presencia, intento ver la escena que daría si tuviera una cámara en esa zona erótica, por que tenía curiosidad de saber si se veía igual de sexy que los pasivos porno, y en el acto comenzó a moverse detrás hacía delante, como antes lo hacía para que aquel apetitoso miembro reaccionara.

Entonces escucho un gemido diminuto que no provenía de su voz, si no de una voz más rasposa y mucho más sexy, alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos rojos del hombre moreno, con aquella vaga sensación de que su mirada reflejaba un poco de todo, algo que le hubiese helado la sangre si no estuviera sobre excitado, le sonrió maliciosamente y cambio su movimiento por un vaivén de arriba a abajo. Y se apoyo en el muy bien trabajado pecho del moreno, para mirarlo aun más cerca.

-Sti...Ah!

"Dios, que sexy dijo eso ultimo" Se dijo para si mismo mientras mojaba sus labios y terminaba por morder el inferior, siguió moviéndose, esta vez un poco más rápido y a la vez intentando pensar en algo que decirle al hombre, quien cada vez parecía que despertaba y fruncía el ceño de una forma peligrosa.

-¿Te gusta Derek.-Dijo entre suspiros y gemidos.- A mi me esta encantando...

Termino de decir mientras se acercaba un poco más la barba del moreno sin dejar de penetrar su propio trasero, alcanzó a darle un beso fugaz cerca del labio y se dejo vencer por el peso que su propio cuerpo emanaba. Incremento su movimiento, aun que la verdad era mucho más difícil cuando lo hacía por si solo. Pronto el cansancio y el dolor lo hicieron sentir más débil, entonces presidio a hacer un movimiento lento, tan lento como si el mismo Derek estuviese consciente.

Comenzó a disfrutar un poco más el momento, sintiendo con absoluto placer el roce entre piel y piel, el calor que sentía cuando el miembro duro de el hombre lobo lo partía casi en dos, la excitación, el éxtasis, todo parecía comenzar a abrumar la mente del joven castaño como si nunca antes se hubiesen presentado en aquel acto, y quizás si era así. Quizás la adrenalina de el momento había cegado a las demás sensaciones que ahora mismo, parecían chocar entre si haciendo una mezcla aun más excitante y exquisita que la misma adrenalina antes sentida, ahora la sensación de peligro se remplazaba por la hermosa tranquilidad, la sensación de haber hecho algo malo parecía haber cambiado por la de algo sumamente bueno, ahora sentía que el mismo aire que aspiraba había cambiado, que la pasión comenzaba a reinar la habitación así como el mismo olor a celo, poso su rostro despreocupado en el pecho del hombre, sintiendo cansancio, pero a la vez una increíble impaciencia, el sueño que comenzó a sentir parecía la inquietante anunció de un posible fin a su travesura mal planeada, bostezo un poco, pero más bien había sido un bostezo con sonido de gemido, un gemido cansado y satisfecho.

Alzó sus caderas de tal manera que el pene aún duro de Derek Hale saliera de su interior, no pudo describir la sensación de vacío que sintió el joven al hacer eso, pero de alguna forma, se sentía con un agujero enorme que se había desecho de algo que lo reconfortaba y lo llenaba, alcanzó a escuchar su último gemido cuando se echó para atrás, usualmente nunca prestaba atención en sus propios resoplidos y gemidos que daba cuando estaba en aquel tipo de acto, pero esta vez quiso oírlo.

Fue como un soplido, uno de esos que se lanza cuando haz hecho algo muy cansado y pareciera que los mismo dioses te dijeran "Esta bien, puedes descansar ya", así es como se sentía Stiles, satisfecho, cansado y con sueño. Se mantuvo acostado en el pecho de su amante, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración para después ir por sus ropas e irse a cambiar, en ese proceso pensaría que decirle a Derek cuando despertará (Lo mejor de la posición era que aparte de domar y quitarle un poco la fuerza al hombre lobo, lo adormilaba, así que se podría decir que el moreno se encontraba adormilado, más no despierto).

Pero entonces su maravilloso plan de escape le falló cuando sintió una enorme mano agarrarlo de su cintura.


	2. Chapter 2

_Me tarde bastante. Espero les guste._

_-Ana Park-_

* * *

Cuando sus ojos whisky se toparon con los rojos del alfa, no negó que el escalofrío que sintió en la espina dorsal fue épica y de miedo en su estado más puro.

Stiles soltó un gemido temeroso de la fuerza que ejercía el hombre lobo en su cintura.

-Hola, Derek.-Dijo de manera poco natural.-¿Dormiste bien?.-Pregunto haciéndose el inocente, ¿Acaso creía que el hombre lobo no había visto nada de lo que había hecho?.-¿Qué hay?.-Lol, eso sería lo que pensaría el adolescente si la situación hubiese sido una conversación de whatsapp.

El Alpha le miro, con el ceño fruncido y con la verga aun despierta, Stiles no se quería arriesgarse a nada, ¿Pero acaso Derek Buenorro Hale estaba sonrojado?. Quizás era un sonrojo de enojo, sí, tal vez. El castaño no miro el apetitosos cuerpo de su compañero, es más, había comenzado a forcejear y a rogar por su vida, podía sentir el regaño que tendría de parte de aquel hombre sobrenatural semi desnudo. Aunque, oye, un _castigo_ de ese hombre podría ser sexy. No Stiles, no pienses en eso.

-Oye Derek, no fue mi intención hacer _esto _o lo _otro._ Fue frustración sexual, quería hacerlo rudo contigo...-Dijo de manera rápida intentando que las manos ajenas se alejaran de su cintura adolorida, pero no escucho regaño alguno, ni mucho menos cualquier otra forma de comunicación entendible de Derek Hale. Stiles se miro enigmático por los ojos del Alpha.

_Y lo que sucedió después ni él mismo se lo esperaba._

El Alpha hizo un movimiento brusco que dejo a Stiles debajo suyo y no como estaban antes, e impidiendo que el castaño recriminara algo, Derek le mordió aquel espacio entre su cuello y su clavícula. Stiles lanzó un gemido al aire y sintió el cuerpo de el moreno ponerse tenso. Soltó su cuello y le miro aun con los ojos rojos de Alpha y sonrió de una manera que no resultaba sarcástica ni burlona, sino sexy.

-Si lo vamos hacer, lo haremos a mi manera Stiles.

Y eso, eso puso excitado a Stiles.

Derek tomo las piernas del adolescente de manera brusca buscando con ello acomodarse mejor entre aquel espacio, apretó los muslos de tal manera que Stiles pudo admirar el color rojizo que comenzaba a adquirir, Derek hizo con un movimiento sutil el mandato para que el castaño rodeara su espalda con sus piernas y así lo hizo, pero el acto lo miro un poco estúpido de su parte. ¿La vergüenza comenzaba a reinar su ser?. Tal vez.

El moreno devoro su boca con pasión y en el acto, inicio un vaivén donde Stiles podía sentir la energética polla de Derek rozarse contra su entrada húmeda ante el anterior encuentro. El adolescente necesitaba sentir con urgencia aquel admirable pene dentro suyo, lo quería sentir con la misma furia que Derek le devoraba los labios.

Tal vez en minutos anteriores, él mismo se hubiese empalado contra el órgano sexual del hombre lobo, pero ahora simplemente la vergüenza, la pena y todo lo demás se junto y lo golpeo regresando a la realidad, era quizás por eso que no pudo iniciar algún movimiento atrevido para su propia dicha, es por eso que ahora mismo es como un conejo siendo cazado por un lobo, desprotegido, frágil y sin posibilidades de salir huyendo. _Acorralado_.

Trato de seguir el ritmo que le imponía el ser sobrenatural, y trato de mantener a raya todo aquel temblor que su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir. Sentía las manos ásperas de Derek en todo el cuerpo y cada parte de piel que llegaba a rozar, ardía de una manera meramente impropia de un ser natural. No era broma, _estaba sintiendo la muerte palparle el alma_.

Se sentía tan raro cuando no sentía la piel ajena, y podía sentir la necesidad comenzar a aumentar sin su permiso. Estaba enloqueciendo, y no podía ver final, por lo menos no ahí, no en ese momento, por que eso, eso era el acto más cercano que jamás tuvo con el _sexo._

-Derek.-Susurro con aquel tono de voz que utilizaba cuando el aire se veía acabado. Derek no contesto, siguió un recorrido con sus labios que había creado desde minutos atrás, apresando una tetilla de Stiles, manejando su piel con total libertad, con toda la libertad que el joven le permitía.

_Sádico. Despiadado. Cruel._

Justo como el sexo debería de ser...ajeno al amor, solo al _placer._

Y el placer no es precisamente amor.

Sintió como Derek posicionaba su polla en la entrada, y de una sola estocada, con ferocidad y destreza, el miembro invadió su cuerpo con urgencia. Stiles se permitió echar la cabeza hacía atrás, lanzando un poderoso gemido. ¿Qué importaba si los bebes lobos los escuchaban?, ¿Qué importaba si Scottie olía todo lo que sentía?, _¿Qué importaba, si podía tenerlo todo en ese instante?._

Respiro de manera irregular, cansado, con el cuerpo perlado en sudor, hirviendo en su propio calor. En ese punto magnifico, Stiles pudo sentir como la piel no era más que una capa de ropa que le impedía estar mucho más cerca del ser.

El vaivén se intensifico en algún momento, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que comenzó a doler en verdad, sus gemidos comenzaron a ser inteligibles, fuertes y llenos de dolor y placer. Las lágrimas le escocían los ojos, y no podía detener aquella acción, Derek murmuraba algunas cosas mientras se permitía el gozar de la piel de Stiles con sus labios.

En serio estaban a punto de llegar a uno de los orgasmos más épicos del mundo, o por lo menos eso pensaba Stiles.

-Scott está corriendo por el bosque ahora mismo.-Menciono Derek en solo una bocanada de aire, sin detener el movimiento brusco que había iniciado desde ya hacía mucho.-Creo que escucho muy bien el grito que diste.

Stiles sintió el corazón bombearle de una forma dolorosa, sonrió pícaro mientras el glande de Derek rozaba exquisitamente su próstata.

-Ah!.-Gimió.-Qué venga.

Lo dijo mirando al lobo directamente a los ojos, mordiéndose los labios mientras él mismo movía sus caderas para que el miembro de su amante siguiera con el movimiento. Pudo admirar como los ojos del Alpha se ponían rojos. Y eso lo excito de sobre manera.

Siguieron con el acto sexual mientras de vez en vez Derek le mencionaba la posición de Scott.

Acabaron el un orgasmo poderoso que hizo sentir a Stiles perder un poco de vida en ello, se mantuvieron recostados, ya sabiendo que el beta no tardaría más que un par de minutos.

Derek y él, se bañaron un poco, y al poco tiempo, ya con la ropa puesta y sentados en el sillón de manera casual, la puerta de la mansión se abrió.

-Hola, Scottie.-Dijo Stiles con el aire aún haciéndole falta.

-Escuche un grito...-Menciono el moreno viendo cada rincón de la casa.

-No ha pasado nada Scottie.

_Solo, travesuras_. Y con ese pensamiento, Stiles le mintió a su mejor amigo.

_**FIN**_


End file.
